


And in a Wide Sea of Eyes, I see One Pair That I Recognize

by annie0611



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, post episode: 06x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie0611/pseuds/annie0611
Summary: Jake takes care of Amy after a long night of drinking and is a very in-love, caring husband per usual. Post episode - 6x5





	And in a Wide Sea of Eyes, I see One Pair That I Recognize

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes! This is my first time writing for this universe. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> title from the song "The Luckiest" by Ben Folds.

Jake pulls up to Shaw’s bar just after 1:00 a.m. While he had been working with Sarge and Judy, his wife had “single-handily saved Shaw’s from those crap face fire fighters”, at least according to one of the twenty voicemails she left on his phone. He recognized overly confident Amy anywhere. From Charles’ texts and Hitchcock’s snapchats (shudder) he has a pretty good idea of how the night actually went though, Amy made it to nine-drink Amy (she speaks French) before promptly vomiting all over the table. Luckily, Captain Holt showed up and saved the day - if not for the fact that he was working a super cool case, Jake would be pissed to miss out on drunk Holt. 

Hank nods at Jake and motions to his left, where a very drunk Amy rests her head on her arms, “She’s been out for maybe 10 minutes.” 

Jake grins, admiring his wife. Her hair has fallen haphazardly across her face, eyeliner smudged and her mouth slightly agape. Fucking adorable. 

“Jakeyyyyy, you made it,” Charles throws his arms around Jake. 

“Hey buddy, little tight on the hug there, don’t you think?” 

Charles loosens his grip but remains attached, “Oh Jakey, Genevieve said we could take Amy home but- hiccup -Hank said you called and were coming to get her. You’re such a good husband Jakey, did you know that?”

“Yeah bud. Hey thanks for waiting with her.” 

Charles pats Jake on the back before releasing his hold and stumbling out of the bar, where Genevieve is waiting for him. 

Jake walks over to meet his wife, still fast asleep. He hates to wake her, but knows the sooner he gets her home with advil, water and a soft pillow, the better she will feel in the morning. He can’t believe Amy was okay with staying out so late drinking, since she does have to work in the morning, but she is constantly surprising him. Two months of marriage, years of dating and even more years as friends, and she can always surprise him. He supposes it was her competitive nature and fierce loyalty to the Nine nine that drove her to abandon her strict 10:00 p.m. work night bedtime. Jake leans down to his wife, brushing her hair from her face and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, “Ames” 

After another nudge and a string of unintelligent mumbles, Amy’s eyes flutter open and she smiles sleepily at Jake, “Hi babe, you found me” 

Her voice is hoarse, no doubt thanks to Loud Amy. Jake can feel his heart swell. This equal-parts-adorable-sexy, funny, smart drunk mess is his wife. He doesn’t know what Gods he appeased that made this his life, but Jake thanks them anyways. Careful not to get Amy up too quickly, he wraps his arm under her shoulders for support, “Yeah, I found ya. Now let’s get you home.”

At home, Jake tucks Amy into their bed. He places a bucket next to her side -he doesn’t want to have to clean vomit from their carpet. He would, for Amy, but why even chance it- and on her table makes sure she has water and advil within reach. He even makes sure that her uniform is pressed and laying out for her, so she can sleep in an extra 15 minutes in the morning. He knows her too well to think she’ll actually take advantage of the extra time, but he’ll try to convince her anyways. Once he is certain she has everything she needs, Jake climbs into bed next to her. Her eyes are closed (she passed out as soon as he got her to bed). Jake loves when Amy is asleep because it gives him a chance to unabashedly stare without embarrassing her. The way her eyelashes rest on top of her cheeks and her lips slightly part gives him butterflies, and the way she sighs when she’s finally fallen asleep hurts his heart in the best way possible. He never gets tired of this. 

“Jake, Jake, shhhhh,” Amy attempts to whisper, “I’m sleeeeeeping”

He laughs under his breath and shakes his head, “Okay Amy. I’ll be quiet,” 

“Jake?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby” Jake smiles and steals another look in her direction. She’s asleep again, a content smile resting on her face. Jake thinks he might be the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
